


I've heard enough. This Ends Now.

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 day 6. Stiles and the Sheriff.TW: MENTION OF SUICIDE IDEATION. Not of anyone doing it, but of someone contemplating it.





	I've heard enough. This Ends Now.

“No. No, I refuse to believe anything like that. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it absolutely is not anything that’s healthy, safe, sane, or even in the ballpark of any of those things. I don’t want you anywhere near Scott, I don’t want you anywhere near Allison, I don’t want you anywhere near _any_ of them. I don’t know what you were thinking, and I absolutely don’t know why you thought I would be okay with any of this!” shouted Sheriff Stilinski. 

Stiles was more than a little concerned for his father’s heart. The sheriff’s face was deep red, veins were standing out in his neck, and there was one throbbing at his temple. He had never seen his father so angry. Not...there was nothing like this in his memory banks, in his imagination, nowhere. 

But the problem was, his father was asking him to abandon his pack. Sure, he was human, but he was absolutely pack, and he wasn’t about to let any of his friends go. “Dad, c’mon, I can’t—”

“You absolutely fucking can, Mieczyslaw. I don’t know what you thought you were doing running around with a bunch of fucking werewolves and werewolf hunters, but it wasn’t anything sane. Of all the bone-headed things you’ve done in your life, this takes the fucking cake.”

“But _Dad_ —”

“I have heard absolutely fucking enough, son. This ends now. I will not let you continue to put your life in danger with fucking _werewolves_ out there!” The sheriff’s face was becoming an alarming shade of purple now, and Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath. 

“I can’t. I can’t end this. I can’t leave them, I can’t end this, I can’t _do_ that. They’re my pack.” 

“I’m your father, you’re a minor, and you will do as I say!” 

Stiles stared at his father. The one man on the face of this planet, besides Scott, that he would lay down his life for. The one man that he would put everything aside for...except, apparently his pack. 

“I can’t,” he said, forcing his voice to stay calm. “I can’t walk away from them. If I walk away from them, they will die. I can’t let them die. They won’t survive without someone to keep them from running off and doing stupid shit!” 

“So you’re going to run off and so the stupid shit instead? I don’t care if they die,” and the Sheriff stopped speaking, staring at Stiles. 

This was probably because Stiles’ face had just completely shut down. He knew all the blood drained from his face; he could feel it. His ears were ringing. His hands, now curled into fists, were cold. “You don’t mean that.” Whose voice was that? It didn’t sound like his at all. 

The Sheriff studied his son’s face. His posture. And then he double down. “I do mean it. I don’t care if they die, I care if you die. If you die, Stiles, I…” He took a breath, taking Stiles’ silence as capitulation. Or maybe just permission to keep going, Stiles didn’t know. “I can’t lose you too. Not after I’ve lost your mother. If I lose you, I’m not going to survive this, Stiles. Don’t make me try.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure he knew which way was up anymore. He had no idea if he knew which way the sun moved across the sky or if the full moon was in two days or two weeks. All he could hear was the pain in his father’s voice, the ringing in his ears, and the screaming in his own head that he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t make this choice, this wasn’t fair, this wasn’t _fair_. “So you think it’s okay to ask me to let Scott die?” he asked, and there was that same stranger’s voice again. “Scott, who got me through Mom dying, who kept me from putting your gun in my mouth and blowing my fucking head off when I couldn’t deal with you living in a god damned bottle?” The sheriff flinched and Stiles felt a sharp jolt of vicious pleasure that he’d scored a direct hit. 

“Yes, I did think about it. I thought about it a lot. Because you weren’t there for me. You were too busy, lost in your own god damned pain, and I couldn’t deal with mine any more. And you were making it worse. Scott is the one who was there for me, the one who made me deal with my shit instead of taking that route, and now you want me to just fucking abandon him because you can’t deal with the thought of me dying? Fuck you.” 

His father startled, the furrow in his brow deepening. “Stiles…” 

“No. No, I’m done listening. I’m the one who’s heard enough, Dad, and you’re the one that needs to stop. Your bullshit ends now. Because I’m not leaving the pack, I’m not abandoning them, I’m not _not_ seeing them again. You can go to hell if you think that’s going to happen. I’m going to be there for them and help them, and hopefully keep all of us from getting killed, and if you can’t accept that, then you’re just going to have to get the fuck over yourself.” 

The sheriff took a deep breath in and let it out through his nose. “And what if I told you that you didn’t have a choice.” 

Stiles stared at his father. “There’s always a choice, Dad.” 

“What if I told you that I wouldn’t tolerate that under my roof? What if I told you that I would not tolerate you going out and doing god knows fucking what and getting yourself god damned killed by god damned werewolves?” 

Stiles took his own deep breath. “You don’t want to do that.” 

“Right now, that’s about the only thing I can see to do, son.” 

Stiles shook his head. “If you give me that kind of ultimatum, if you tell me that that’s my choice, then you’re not going to like the choice I do make. Because I am not kidding you when I tell you that there’s always a choice. There is always a choice, and I will not be forced.” 

“What are you going to do, go live with Scott?” his father sneered. 

“Do you want to find out?” 

“I doubt you’re going to walk out that door if I tell you that you can’t see them again,” the sheriff said. 

Stiles closed his eyes. It would be the absolute hardest thing he had to do. It would break his heart. But he had a better chance of dealing with this fight with his father and bringing it to a reconciliation they could both live with if he walked out now than he did of dealing with Scott’s death...Allison’s death...hell, even Derek’s death if he stayed in this house and gave into his dad. He knew himself. He knew that he would not survive losing his support network. He knew that it would completely destroy him to lose that, and that he would forever blame himself if he didn’t help the pack at all. There would be no end to it, and he’d probably do what he’d threatened to do before and put the damned gun in his mouth. 

“Are you going to stand by that?” Stiles asked. That unknown voice was now calm and flat, with nearly no inflection. 

“I cannot, as your father, allow you to spend time in such a dangerous situation as you’re putting yourself in,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “So yes.” 

Stiles turned on his heel and walked out the front door.


End file.
